The invention relates to a device for supplying a consumer displaced alongside a compressed air line according to the preamble of claim 1.
Such a device is the subject matter of CH-A-15021. Same has a compressed air line having a longitudinally extending slit. The slit is sealed off by two sealing lips projecting into the inside of the compressed air line. To tap into the compressed air line, a hollow flexible tube is provided which projects into the inside of the compressed air line and hereby spreads the two sealing lips apart. The flexible tube can be displaced alongside the slit.
The sealing lips are also spread apart, viewed in direction of displacement, directly in front of and behind the flexible tube so that compressed air can escape to the outside through the there formed key-like gap. This results in an undesired pressure drop in the compressed air line.
The purpose is to provide the device of the above-mentioned type in such a manner that loss of compressed air to the atmosphere is avoided.
This purpose is attained with the characteristics of claim 1. Advantageous developments can be taken from the subclaims.